1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor chip may be bonded to a wiring substrate by face-down bonding, and underfill material may be filled between the semiconductor chip and the wiring substrate. The underfill material may generally be supplied from a tip of a nozzle, but it is difficult to supply the underfill material without riding on the semiconductor chip.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-07-106358 describes face-down bonding and filling of underfill material (in particular, improvement of resin flowability), but does not describe supplying underfill material in a manner not to ride on a semiconductor chip.